jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Talking Head
(American band) |type = Long-Distance Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |seiyuu = |stats = }} |destpower = E |speed = E |range = B |persistence = A |precision = E |potential = E }} is the Stand of Tiziano, featured in Vento Aureo. Appearance Talking Head appears as a semi-humanoid looking Stand about the size of a human tongue. While its torso looks human, a segmented tail replaces its lower body parts. Above the tail is a plate with horizontal lines similar to its eyes. The Stand's shoulders have lightly-colored stripes on them, with three stripes on each shoulder. Talking Head has a disproportionately huge human-looking head, which features lips and robotic segmented eyes, but no nose. From the head sprout three tentacles which are used to attach itself to a tongue, as well as two small horns. Its design is based on a squid tentacle and an alien baby.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/fnJyWvE6 When it is first revealed, Talking Head's design is very different, appearing similar to a disembodied head and spinal cord with the arms connected directly to the Stand's neck. In this early design, the golden decoration above the tail, as well as its shoulder decorations, are not present. In all subsequent appearances, its final design is used. In the colored manga and anime adaptation, Talking Head is presented as being flesh red. Ability Talking Head is a fragile remote-controlled Stand with no combative ability whatsoever (its Stand stats also indicate it has negligible speed and powerVolume 57, in-between Stand stats, Chapter 528, Clash and Talking Head (4)), but is nonetheless useful as it can force a chosen victim to lie, enabling Tiziano to manipulate his enemies. True-Statement Elimination To take effect, Talking Head must first latch onto the victim's tongue.Chapter 526, Clash and Talking Head (2) While Talking Head is attached, the victim is automatically forced to tell lies: whether the victim speaks, writes, or gesticulates, they will always express something false. If Tiziano so desires, Talking Head can force a victim to speak up and tell lies or remain silent, depending on the victim's resilience. Tiziano can also freely toggle Talking Head's power, suddenly enabling his victim to tell the truth at an opportune moment to better manipulate his targets.Chapter 529, Clash and Talking Head (5) While partially controlled by Talking Head, the victims are fully aware that they are forced into lying. A savvy interlocutor may understand that something is wrong by watching the clearly distressed victim of Talking Head.Chapter 527, Clash and Talking Head (3) Tongue Control Talking Head also has the ability to control and elongate the tongue of its victim. This is demonstrated when it uses Narancia's tongue to turn on bathroom sinks to draw the attention of Team Bucciarati, later snatching his knife out of his own hand and cutting him with it. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * }} Gallery Manga= TalkingHeadpage.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' TalkingHeadFirst.jpg|The Stand's first appearance, attached to Narancia's tongue TalkingHeadTongue1.jpg|Its tongue-controlling ability demonstrated TalkingHeadNaranciaKnife.jpg|Attacking Narancia with his own knife TalkingHead profile.png|Stand Stats |-| Anime= TalkingHeadTOngue.jpg|Talking Head on Narancia's tongue. Talking Head Stats.png|Talking Head's Stats Talking Head anime.png Talking Head ref.png Trivia * Talking Head's ability to control a target's tongue may be a reference to Talking Heads' 1983 album Speaking in Tongues. **The song Burning Down The House from the same album would later be used as a Stand in Part 6. References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Long Distance Stands